It is common knowledge that washing processes generally use washing inputs, which are intended to assist in the removal of pollutant particles impregnated in the objects to be washed.
The current state of the art comprises a multitude of washing inputs, and these can basically be defined as chemical compounds capable of triggering at least one chemical reaction when in contact with water and/or pollutant particles. In this regard, the current state of the art provides cleaning inputs in the solid, liquid and pasty state. Conventionally, these cleaning inputs are soluble, diluted with water and/or liquids also used in washing processes.
In automatic washing processes, the washing inputs are normally diluted in water and placed in a washing “environment”.
In the case of washing machines—both in washing machines as in dishwashing machines—cleaning inputs are normally diluted in water and placed in a washing chamber and/or tank.
Based on this context, note also that the current state of the art provides a wide variety of systems for supplying washing inputs. Most of the existing solutions are fundamentally applicable at washing machines capable of performing automatic washing processes.
In general, these systems for supplying washing inputs are fundamentally comprised of at least one storage reservoir of inputs undiluted disposed in at least one extent of a hydraulic circuit, and such hydraulic circuit has at least one water inlet pipe and one outlet pipe for diluted inputs.
Also in this context, it is known by the experts skilled in the art than most systems for supplying washing inputs existing has an dilution stage of washing inputs based on “overflow”, where the water (or washing liquid) of the inlet pipe is dedicatedly directed to undiluted inputs reservoir, causing said reservoir to be fully filled and start “overflowing” properly diluted washing inputs. In such cases, the outlet pipe of diluted inputs is arranged below the reservoir of inputs so as to convey the diluted inputs to a washing chamber and/or tank.
Alternatively, a water spreader can still be arranged at the final “end” of the water inlet pipe. In this case, the flow of inlet water flow is split into small water jets, which are directed to at least one reservoir. The great advantage related to the use of water spreaders consists in the fact that more than one reservoir (for a system for supplying washing inputs) can be filled with water from a single water inlet pipe.
Still alternatively, an inclined tray may be disposed in the “initial” end of outlet pipe of diluted inputs. In this case, the entire flow of “overflow” can be firstly accumulated in a single point, and then drained by the outlet pipe itself.
An example of water spreader is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,403. This water spreader is essentially composed of a two-part body which, when assembled, defines a chamber provided with hydraulic sub-circuits, each hydraulic sub-circuit also presents multiple spray orifices. In this case, all spray orifices are dedicatedly directed to at least one reservoir on undiluted inputs.
Through the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,403 it is also possible to notice another common feature in systems for supplying washing inputs belonging to the state of the art. This common feature it is the location/provision of a system for supplying washing inputs in a washing machine.
Thus, such systems are commonly arranged on the front panel of the washing machines. In particular, the reservoir of undiluted inputs is integrated to a displaceable body which can be removed and introduced into the washing machine, similar to a drawer. This fundamental construction allows the reservoir of undiluted inputs to be replenished in a simplified manner. In this respect, it is also noticed that the water inlet pipes and outlet pipes of diluted inputs are fixedly arranged inside the washing machine, next to the reservoir of undiluted inputs.
According to the functional principle of dilution of the inputs (overflow) mentioned above, it is noticed that the current reservoirs of undiluted inputs are shaped so as to avoid any type of “frontal overflow”, that is, the current reservoirs of undiluted inputs do not have a constructiveness that benefits only the “overflow” by its lateral and posterior regions.
This feature is mainly occurs due to the fact that the frontal region of the reservoir of undiluted inputs lies next to the front panel of the washing machine, and any “frontal overflows” can cause water leakage on the front panel of the washing machine, where there are arranged electronic components.
If, on the one hand, this characteristic is responsible for preventing eventual accidents related to hydraulic leak in a circuit/electronic component, on the other hand, this same feature is responsible for oversizing of the inclined tray and of the outlet pipe of diluted inputs, since these elements must be able to promote the flow of the “overflow” into a flow rate that its higher than the flow rate of inlet water.
An alternative example of system for supplying washing inputs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,438. According to this document, the water inlet pipe is directed to the reservoir of undiluted input and to the output pipe of diluted inputs. In this case, besides the existence of a conventional hydraulic circuit (reservoir disposed between the inlet pipe and outlet pipe), it is also provided a “by-pass” hydraulic circuit where the inlet and outlet pipes define between them a direct connection.
Anyway, the system for supplying washing inputs described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,438 is unable to remedy the currently existing disadvantages (and exemplified in the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,403). Thus, it becomes evident to observe the need to create a system for supplying washing inputs free of the negative aspects related hitherto.